Hearts and Headbands
by Blue-mage865
Summary: Temari was out training with her brothers when she noticed her headband was gone! Shikamaru was walking through the woods and found a mysterious headband. Temari x Shikamaru, One shot


Chapter 1: Lost and Found

…

"Well your skills certainly are improving Temari." Said Kankuro to his older sister.

"Well, I try." Temari replied.

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were training in the woods just outside the village of Kohana, since their village was located in the desert there really wasn't a place they could train in private. None of them really worried about running into someone, they were confident in their abilities and doubted that anyone would be out there anyways.

"Alright Gaara time to show us what you've got." Kankuro told his younger brother.

Gaara just shrugged and put his gourd down by a near-by tree, this time he was going to fight without the armor of sand and try to improve his regular abilities.

He closed his eyes, and put two fingers up in front of his face. Not too long after he did this did Temari and Kankuro see dark purple chakra flow up from his feet.

"_Hmm…seems Gaara has also improved a few things."_ Temari thought.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Gaara yelled opening his eyes.

Four clones emanated to either side of his body and Kankuro and Temari were ready for whatever he might try next.

All five Gaara's reached for their kunai and hurled them at the other two siblings. Temari and Kankuro didn't have much time to think so they both jumped to opposite sides. Temari, however, wasn't quite fast enough and one kunai flew at just the right angle so that it cut the head band from around her neck. The head band fell to the ground and she didn't even notice that it had fallen off; she was too busy trying to dodge Gaara's constant rain of kunai and shuriken.

She finally landed on the ground and quickly whipped out her fan. She flung the fan so that a strong burst of wind deflected the weapons back at him, and also blew her head band a lot further back into the woods.

…

"_Hmm…well at least it's a nice night."_ Shikamaru thought as he walked into the woods. He had just finished dinner, and decided to go for a walk in the woods just to take a break from his everyday routine.

He yawned, put his hands behind his head, laced his fingers together, and looked around the woods as he wandered aimlessly around the area. All of the sudden his foot caught on something and he stumbled a bit but didn't fall flat on his face. Once he had regained his balance he turned back around to see what he made him trip.

He was surprised to see a head band face-down in the dirt and decided to pick up the peculiar object. His heart skipped a beat and the head band fell out of his hand when he realized what symbol was on it. "Sand ninja…" Was all he could manage to say with a shocked face.

…

"Temari I cannot believe you lost your head band." Kankuro said, trying not to laugh.

Gaara was leaning against a tree and just shook his head in disgust. "Oh shut up Kankuro, it could have just as easily happened to you." Temari snapped back as she kicked aside some leaves to see if her head band was under them. She angrily looked around the area with Kankuro, and Gaara just sighed at their attempts.

"Well, I guess it's farther in the woods, come on, let's go look." Temari said, still pissed off about the whole situation. She grabbed her brothers and they headed out into the woods.

…

"_Oh damn, if there are sand ninja here I could be in big trouble."_ Shikamaru thought, _"I'd better stay on guard."_

He got in a defensive stance and slowly backed up with the head band in hand, _"Alright I'm ready." _He thought still backing up.

Suddenly he felt something against his back and immediately acting in instinct he quickly whirled around and karate-chopped it. "Ow, oh ow god damnit!" He cursed under his breath. It turned out that he had just whacked a tree with his hand and was now in pain.

"_Well that certainly was an adventure." _He thought. He sighed and leaned up against that tree that he had just hit, _"Maybe it's just a fluke, but I think I'll just stay here just to make sure."_

…

"Temari this is hopeless, it's like trying to find a needle in a haystack." Kankuro said.

"Well you know what Kankuro? I really don't care; I'm going to find it one way or another." The angry sister said.

Suddenly Gaara stopped walking, "What's wrong Gaara, do you sense someone?" Kankuro asked his brother.

Gaara stared blankly at them for a moment, "This is Temari's head band." He said in a deep voice.

Kankuro and Temari exchanged confused looks, "Yeah…and?" Temari asked.

"This is a lesson she needs to learn on her own, so let's go back to the village Kankuro." He said.

"Yeah your right…see ya Temari!" Kankuro said before both of them jumped into the trees and disappeared.

"Hey, I'm your sister; you're supposed to help me!" She yelled after them, raising a fist, "Assholes." She sighed.

…

It had been about two hours since Shikamaru had arrived in the forest and he was now sitting at the base of the same tree. It was getting late so he started dozing off occasionally but then jerked awake as soon as he realized where he was and remembered what was going on. But finally his exhaustion got the better of him and he fell asleep.

…

"Stupid good for nothing brothers, oh man am I ever going to kill them later." Temari mumbled to herself as she continued to trudge through the woods.

She kept walking around until something shiny caught the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw her head band but also saw a young boy, asleep holding it. She quickly pulled out a kunai, ran over to him, and pressed the kunai to his throat, "Give me back my head band." She snarled at him. The boy jerked awake and looked at her with a surprised look.

"Hey wait, I remember you." Temari said, loosening her grip on the kunai.

The boy looked at her, "Oh it's you again." He replied.

"You were my opponent in the chuunin exams right?" Temari said, "Your name is Shikamaru isn't it?"

"Yeah and you're…" He said stopping because he couldn't remember.

"Temari."

"That's it! You must be really good with names to remember mine from that long ago."

"Well yeah I guess…hey wait why do you have my head band" She asked getting back to business.

"This?" He asked, holding it up, "I found it, just about tripped over it actually."

She snatched it out of his hand and then stood up replacing the kunai in her pouch. She tied her head band back on, and then crouched back down to be at eye-level with him. "You know you're not a half-bad fighter, and you're kinda cute." She said seductively, "Keep up the good work."

She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning around and disappearing among the trees. Shikamaru sat there completely stunned and felt his face get hot as it turned bright red.

End Chapter 1

_Alright, so another Naruto fic on the map! This one I thought was really cute, and fun to write, plus I absolutely love this pairing! The next fic I'm writing is going to be probably another Naruto one, so look out for that._

_Blue-mage865_


End file.
